Why Do You Want Me?
by Deadlysweets
Summary: Naraku is gone, Sango and Miroku started their family, and Shippo entered the Fox exams. Everything is peaceful through the land, or as much as it can be. Kagome has left back to her era to start college.../ better summery in the chapter /


**Give Me A Reason And I Just Might bite**

**Summery**: Naraku is gone, Sango and Miroku started their family, and Shippo entered the Fox exams. Everything is peaceful through the land, or as much as it can be. Kagome has left back to her era to start college, and after she finishes, Kagome plans to stay with Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself didn't mind. Still, he misses Kagome dearly and starts wanting and wishing for a family out of nowhere. Soon Inuyasha will get his wish, with the person he unexpectedly thought who would give a 10 fucks about his life. Will the love grow or have a hell of a lifetime with the horrific being. BoyxBoy, Read at your own risk! Rated M for some hotness/language.

**(Just go straight to the Chapter if you want to read instead of reading Author's Note! ^^)**

**Author's Note**:~ Hello everyone, if you want to start reading than scroll down to the chapter or stay and read my little speech (^^). Just a heads up this is my first time posting Fanfic, though not my first time writing FanFic. I'm just new to posting onto this site. So please keep in mind after posting this (I have finished this fic) It might have grammer issue, possibly spelling though im sure I got all right...who knows ^^; and some chapters might be short and some long, it just veries on how much I write. I'll only be able to post up 1 or 2 chapters a day or a week, due to school and work. I hope you like this fic because most of the people that read it on paper fell nearly in love with it. Don't be too hard on me, I'm trying to make the characters in their usual personalities. Believe me, I'm trying not to make some of the characters girly nor lovely-dovey. Please favorite, follow and comment and rate. I'll be super happy and post more InuxSessh or other characters..may be from different series ( doesn't not mean crossing charaters from other series) ! Thanks and enjoy this SesshyxInu~

**Chapter 1: Kiss My Ass **

**Intro**

Three years have passed since the final battle with Naraku and collecting the sacred jewel from demons who wanted nothing but power and extinct the human race. In the past of the three years, demons, monks, priestess, and humans are living in harmony without any chaos of fighting for power. Course there are some that are now fighting for greater power and killing humans for hunger, though not as often since lower-demons are dying out from higher, stronger demons.

The feudal era was filled with clean, pure air and villages are growing more with land expanding. Its spring the era, and many farmers are gathering their crops for fest and marketing through the land and routes of the ocean.

A certain village in feudal Japan had a forest with a name that marked for a certain demon that was bound for eternity, and killed the fearsome demon that almost had power to be the unstoppable creature. in the outskirts of the village, which was name Kaede village, lived a strong half-demon that most would mistake him for a full demon due to his strength. The half-demon's name is Inuyasha.

* * *

Children were running around the sacred tree, where a hanyou was gazing up in the sky filled with clouds, shifting into bigger plops of fluff. The children, shouting with laughter as one and the other would run to catch the other player, yield to a stop as they heard their mothers call out for them. They stopped playing than looked up at the Hanyou, smiling with giggles escaping their lips. One child, named Aya, called out to the hanyou "Inuyasha-sama, we have to go, we'll see you tomorrow!" All the children shouted up their goodbyes, than the Hanyou shifted his gaze to the kids

"Alright, make sure ya got there in one peace, if I so hear that one of ya never made it to the village, ass will be whipped on my mark. Got it?"

He gruffly stated eyeing the kids. They nodded at him, walking toward the village with no fear from his threat. They knew he meant it and yet will take their punishment as said.

Inuyasha admire they fact that they didn't flinch or looked scared when he made his threat. At times like these, he wished he had kids of his own. To hold and yell. To laugh and cry, and have a sense of belonging in the world that most demons and humans have.

With a sigh, he turned up to look again to the sky, which was now shifting to an orangey-pink color. There never was day where he pictured of having 2 kids? Hell maybe 3, just to piss of the farmers.

**Thump...!**

_'Maybe show'em how to kick ass'_

**Thump...!**

_'Give the brats a time to see the world' _

**Thump..! **

_'Just for the hell of it all, have them give hell to the farmers. Aha! Bastards won't know what hit'em' _

**Wham! **

Down come the hanyou, crashing down to the branches of the tree; as he came crashing down, small branches would be snapped off. All it took to get the hanyou attention was a flick of a light whip. The weapon of the attacker was the great Daiyokai himself, Lord of The Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

The InuYoukai made a precise mark on hitting the InuHanyou on his fire rat robe instead of making contact on the half-breed's skin. As much as he wanted to scorch the hanyou, the InuYokai had to use will power. Slowly the light whip faded all the way to the tip of his nails and walked elegantly towards the fallen Inuyasha.

A soft groan of aching escaped the half-breeds lips, he slowly sat up in a crossed position, rubbing a now formed bump on his head.

"What the hell-"

Just before he could finish, a strong, powerful smell of a demon filled his nostrils along with a hint of poison. His eyes flashed open from the scent than looked at the figure that was standing four feet away from the Hanyou. Inuyasha glared at the older demon standing before with a heated look in his eyes.

"Sessh-fucken-maru, what the hell d'ya want?" the Hanyou gruff out.

The elder demon gave a blunt stare at the half-breed, coldness and stillness that no one would be able to look pass the iciness.

"Reframe yourself from saying foul language around this Sesshomaru's presence, _little brother"_ Sesshomaru added the last part with venom.

"Oh, my bad, let me start over. What the hell d'ya want you ice bastard of a Lord" Inuyasha lifted his nose, as the wealthy people would, in the air.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye at the half-breed's action '_Such vile creature dare insult and defy this Sesshomaru'. _While the Lord look hard at the Hanyou, Inuyasha stood up, dusting dirt off himself, muttering under his breathe. The Hanyou glanced up at the Daiyokai, _'What da hell does the prick-headed bastard want now?' _Inuyasha thought curiously. Sesshomaru kept his gazed fixed on the hanyou, impatiently Inuyasha growled at the older demon. "Well I'm waitn', dumbass" the Hanyou grumble under his breathe.

A swift movement of the wrist from the Daiyokai, send the Hanyou flying to a thick tree, creating a loud a boom through the whole forest. The poison whip faded once more; The Hanyou didn't have a chance to even blink from the cheap attack that come from the older demon. Inuyasha knew by now with just a hint of gruff, the older demon was for sure going to make the first hit.

"Do not test this Sesshomaru, for I will end your miserable life as you are." Sesshomaru said coolly

"Ah…fuck…." Inuyasha cursed under his breath, than rubbed his side that was now forming a bruise. Inuyasha jumped to his feet getting ready to unsheathe Tetsusaige. "If you wanna fight, all ya had to do was say so, asshole!"

Just before Tetsusaige transformed fully, Sesshomaru raised his hand in the air, halting his half-brother's actions.

"Inuyasha, Seize your barbaric need to resolve to fighting, if you so have the a bit of intelligence, you'll listen to your elder." Inuyasha blinked in a lost state of words though he didn't he remove his hand from the halt of his Tetsusaige. The Hanyou was still in a fighting stand position, waiting for Sesshomaru to start his lecture. Inuyasha knew right in his mind, no doubt, that Sesshomaru would say how disgraceful he was. How his human tainted his father blood and has no right to be walking on this earth. It was only the matter of minutes that Sesshomaru would say the one word he use…any minute now…

"This Sesshomaru requires an heir for the Western Lands from Fathers before ours. Now, _Little brother_, you have either to give into submission into carrying my heir, or be an ingrate to be beaten **severally**." The Daiyokai added the last word with emphasis with fierce in his cool voice.

Inuyasha did **_not _**see that coming, then again his brother had always a habit of demanding instead of asking.

"…Well, once an asshole always asshole'" a small smirk came to Inuyasha's lips soon Tetsusaige transformed in front of him, pointing it at the older demon. "Ya can kiss my fat bleeding ass, if you think I'm going to get on my knees and let you have the pleasure of screwing me!" at that remark, Inuyasha cries out, charging at Sesshomaru.

"Foolish Half-breed…" Sesshomaru said hastily, sprinting towards the hanyou, with Tensaige in his hand.


End file.
